The changes in configuration, which involve changes in the visibility curves and the variation of the sitting capacity of the hall in question, are conventionally obtained by adding or removing additionnal movable tier devices generally having only one slope, or by systems of elevator floors requiring the creation of a pit and whose surface, by definition segmented into rows, is incompatible with the nature of certain sports floors such as ice rinks or basketball floors.
Multi purpose halls of the prior art may be illustrated by the following Patents, or Patent applications: International Patent Application WO 94 25 706 A, in the name of the applicant, EP 0 649 952 A, JP 63 171 561 A, and FR 2 605 037 A.
In the devices belonging to the hereabove cited prior art, the servitudes of storage and handling additionnal rows of tiers for temporaty use, or the necessity of creating a technical pit are translated by high investment and working costs and prevent existing halls, designed for one activity, from being arranged so as to accommodate other forms of shows, likely to improve the commercial working thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks.